


Miraculous Ragnarok

by Zy_Khrymzynn



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Record of Ragnarok (Manga)
Genre: AU: Kwamis vs Humans, All the Kwamis - Freeform, Gen, The transformations are seprate characters, arena fighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zy_Khrymzynn/pseuds/Zy_Khrymzynn
Summary: The Kwamis were never bound to miraculouses by magicians, and instead the judge humanity every 1000 years. This time, they decide humanity must die. But the demikwami Guardian Papillon brought up some unused rule, and now 13 humans must fight 13 Kwamis for the fate of humanity.The humans might seem outmatched, but Papillon has a few tricks up his sleeve.
Kudos: 10





	Miraculous Ragnarok

Heaven:

“This meeting will be brought to order!” Tikki announced, Creating a gavel and slamming it down hard enough that it cracked the stone beneath her.

“And so begins the trial of humanity.” Plagg exclaimed, floating up from where he was resting. “You all remember the rules.”

“Humanssss have no resssspect for magic anymore.” Sass spoke up. “They sssstill kill thosssse who have it.”

“Humans have destroyed nature on the planet.” A Kwami that looked like a living tree said. “They burn forests, pollute water, and taint the sky.”

“They’ve driven countless species to extinction!”

“All of their newfound technology has only resulted in them destroying the earth more and more.”

“And we won’t have our chance 1000 years later, because by then who knows the state of humanity, they may have done irreparable damage to the planet. Fluff, what can you see?” An elephant-like Kwami asked.

“Humans won’t stop what they are doing.” The rabbit Kwami replied. “There’s no future for them. I vote to destroy humanity.” The kwami crossed their arms, and a glowing white “x” appeared in front of Fluff.

“I vote that as well.” The treelike kwami said as well, doing the same motion, and a dark green “x” appeared in front of them as well.

One by one all the Kwami crossed their arms, glowing x’s appearing in front of each and every one, until all the Kwami’s had an X in front of them.

“Then it is decided, then.” Plagg gleefully exclaimed, his catlike grin extending the biggest anyone had seen it yet. “We will go and destroy humanity.”

“STOP!!!” A voice announced.

All of the Kwamis turned around to see two human-like figures standing there, the taller one had purple eyes shining from underneath their silver mask, wearing a purple and black suit complete with a silver brooch in appearance of a butterfly with a purple gem in the middle. The second figure was smaller and more feminine in stature, with unnatural blue skin and bluer hair, a blue half-veil with purple and green highlights covering one eye, and a dress that resembled peacock feathers. A brooch made up of seven peacock feathers rested on the second figure's chest.

“Papillon, what gives you the right to speak here?” Plagg challenged, the Kwami’s body growing in size to meet this challenge. “You’re a mere Guardian, half-kwami trash, you have no right to speak at the meeting of the gods!”

“Technically.” Sass spoke from where he was floating. “Papillon and Mayura have the right, although it mussst be a sssspecific requessst. Ssssso go on, ssssspeak up and ssstop wasting our time.”

“It’s written in our tome of rules, the Grimoire.” Papillon started, bringing a copy of the book from out of nowhere. “That the humans have a right to challenge the gods to 13 one-on-one bouts for their survival. Ragnarok, they call it."

All of the Kwamis laughed at Papillon’s request. “Hahahahahaha!!!” Plagg laughed. “Is this your great request? Fine! The humans shall have this formality! There’s no way a human can hope to harm a Kwami! Haven’t you forgotten that everything they craft we can pass through harmlessly? No way that the pitiful humans have a chance here! But whatever. Are you willing to stake your life on this, Papillon?”

“Yes.” Papillon stated, as firmly as he could. “I will.”

“Well, then, we have ourselves a contest here!”

“What is your plan, Papillon? You know that no human weapon can harm the Kwamis, right?” Mayura asked from beside Papillon, walking down the hall as the Kwamis continued to laugh. “What’s the point in all of this? Are you just preparing entertainment for the gods?” She thought she knew Papillon, the Guardian always had a trick up his sleeve of some sort. Contingencies within plans within ulterior motives, wheels within cogs within mechanisms, every single move he made was part of a larger plan.

“I do have a plan, Mayura.” Papillon spoke, and for the first time, she saw him smile. And she knew he wasn’t lying, Papillon was telling the truth. Somewhere within that mind of his, in the deep recesses of his brain, was a plan. A plan to slay the gods.

It was something she would’ve initially assumed was impossible, but she was always surprised by whatever plan Papillon was cooking up.

And to stake his life on it? That was something that Papillon didn’t throw out willy-nilly. In fact, in all the seven million years they’d been around, he’d never bet his life on anything. So to bet his life on killing the gods? Papillon had a plan, some devious plot to win these bouts.

“So what is your plan, Papillon?” She asked. “How do you kill a god?”

“Let me show you how.”

* * *

“Seriously, do you think that humanity has any chance?” Orikko asked. “Because I’m game for beating up some humans. Sounds like it’ll be fun.”

“Of course not.” A Kwami shaped in the form of a griffin replied. “We’re going to pound them into the dirt. We don’t even need to care about who we send out!”

“Quiet, Sorra.” Tikki spoke. It was a high, quiet voice, but all side conversations were immediately silenced the moment she opened her mouth. “Fluff, can you look ahead in time to see who the humans send, what Papillon’s plan is, and whether we win or not?”

“The timeline is in flux.” Fluff replied. “There’s too much interference, I can’t see a thing about our upcoming fight.”

“We’re going to crush them then!” Plagg exclaimed. “Let’s eviscerate them!”

* * *

“Alright class, today we will be learning about the essential works of Voltaire.” Mrs. Bustier began. “So firstly, did everyone complete the required reading?”

He nodded. Philosophy wasn’t really something he was interested in, so he was only paying half attention. He’d had a sudden inspiration, imagining if superheroes were real, and didn’t just appear in comic books. 

He hadn’t settled on a theme yet, but he’d already decided what him as a hero is going to be like. His character has the ability to draw things, and they’d appear in real life? How cool of a concept is that? But a single character does not make a story, so he needs to make more. What else should he make? More heroes with abilities involving drawing? No, he needs something more.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and he was now standing up? And some people from the class were also with him (Chloe, Sabrina, Ivan, Juleka, Rose and Mylene were missing.) And there were other people here too? A boy about his age that he’d seen around school, Juleka’s brother for some reason, a girl with straight dark blue hair (Sort of like Marinette’s a bit), a girl with thick pigtails who seemed the most surprised out of all of them, and for some reason, Adrien’s dad and some other woman were here as well. Where were they?

“Apologies for the intrusion.” A figure spoke. In appearance, they looked male, a silver mask covering their face and hair, and a purple and black suit with a butterfly-shaped brooch where the tie came from. “I am Papillon, and I brought you here because you all have a special connection you all have. All of you have a bond unlike any other, a string of fate connects all of you, and I believe that in another life, another time, you would be either the greatest of allies or the most bitter of enemies.

“Oh, I’m getting ahead of myself here. I need you to kill some gods.”

He almost wanted to laugh, but the deadpan delivery, devoid of any humor, and something of a resigned expression told him this was anything but a joke.

“This is ridiculous!” Adrien’s father spoke up. “Send us back at once. There are no such things as gods anyways.”

Suddenly they were all thrown back onto the planet, but it was devoid of people. The busiest streets of Paris were absolutely empty, cars sitting in parking lots, lights turned off and wind whistling through the empty streets. What was going on?

They were transported again, atop a massive colosseum, rising above the clouds. On one side, he saw countless colorful beings, resembling animals from everywhere on the planet, even some mythical creatures. He spotted a naga, a genie and even a dragon. There were even more, but they blended in together on the other side of the arena, which almost reached the horizon.

On the other side, he spotted people. People from every walk of life, the rich, the poor, criminals, CEO’s, people from all over the globe, a sample of mankind.

He was filled with a sense of dread, as if he was watching the end of times. He looked around to see that everyone around him had the same look. 

“So… I guess that’s what we need to do.” Adrien said, breaking the silence. “How are we doing this fight?”

“Yeah!” Kim yelled out. “How do I punch a god?”

“Let’s beat up a god!” Alix yelled out in turn. “How… do we do that?”

Papillon gave a slight grin. “Before I tell you that, you do need to know why you were chosen. Each of you have attributes that will allow you to win. Because at the end of the day, the gods are not beings of physical force, meaning that your force of will and mind is what will win you the battle.

“I’m asking you to _think_. What virtues do you have? What skills do you possess that make you stronger than anyone else? How will you out-will a god?”

Does art count? Because that’s the only thing that he’s any good at.

“I’m not going to just tell you what you’re the best at. Whatever it is, think about it. And don’t worry about not being able to harm a god, we’ll give you the tools you need to kill the gods.”

* * *

“The Kwamis have released their list of those they are sending out.” Mayura said, walking in from another room. “Papillon, you might want to look at this.”

Mayura’s hand was slightly shaking, her eyes constantly scanning over the list on her tablet.

He grabbed the offered list. Who were the Kwamis sending out?

  * Lleo
  * Longg
  * Trixx
  * Horrus
  * Plagg
  * Haathi
  * Rocc
  * Wayzz
  * Djinn
  * Tikki
  * Pollen
  * Kaalki
  * Sass



Looks like the Kwamis weren’t pulling any punches here. Sending out some of the strongest Kwamis they have, eh? They’re probably not taking his threat seriously, but maybe they’re questioning if he has something up his sleeve.

“Some strong names on this list. I’m surprised at some of these.” He remarked. “I wonder why some of these are here.”

“The Kwamis just want to pummel us into the dirt.” Mayura spoke up, taking the chair he offered her. “What are we, as Guardians, supposed to do?”

“Well there’s little we can do now, it’s in the hands of the thirteen people we collected.”

“That’s unlike you, Papillon.”

“This is a very unique situation, Mayura.”


End file.
